Members of my Nation
by kasplosion
Summary: The last airbender sings a song and realizes a sad truth. believe me: the actual fic is hilarious, unlike its summary
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my brother's mean idea. I just wanted to write it. I hated him when he did told me this. So you should too... or at least laugh.

We were watching a whole bunch of iCarly episodes at the time, and the theme song was stuck in both of our heads. This is my brother's version, he didn't like mine so he made me promise to post his. Personally, it doesnt make any sense... but then again, mine doesn't either...

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Heck! I hardly own the story below!

* * *

**Members of my Nation**

The song had been stuck in the one and only airbender's head all day. Aang wandered off into a grassy field, skipping like he had never skipped before. He couldn't get rid of it, so why not sing and enjoy it?

_I know, you see_

_Somehow the world will change for me_

_And be so wonderful_

_Live life, breathe air_

_I know somehow we're gonna get there_

_And feel so wonderful_

_And it's all for real_

_I'm telling you just how I feel_

_Wake up the members of my nation--_

The record player in his head suddenly stopped. His head swung low, shoulders slumped, and he gloomily stalked off back to camp.

* * *

A/n: Mean right? My brother thought it all by himself, he thinks it is sooo funny, when it isnt. Well thats a lie. Anyways, reveiw, give thanks to my brother. I'll give him the message(s).

Oh, I will be posting my version soon enough. It is more.. uh... detailed than this one. I just like it better.


	2. Members of my Nation V2

A/n: Ok, so here's my version of my brother's idea. Your stomach might hurt after though... well mines did. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the greatest show (Avatar) or iCarly.

* * *

**Members of my Nation V2**

In some far off, unimaginable unviverse, a young tween-aged girl is glued to her TV set, watching, what she says, the best show ever aired on the earth.

Meanwhile, our favorite last airbender is minding his own business in his own little universe. Suddenly, a song is zapped right into his mind, and he is unable to knock it out. It had a nice cheerful tune to it, catchy too. Aang was only wondering how did the song even pop into his head, he wasn't listening to any music, or singing a song himself. The Avatar was stumped, but because the song was to his liking, he didn't mind listening to the broken record player in his head. Aang even began to hum to the tune, and soon enough, sing to it.

_I know, you see_

_Somehow the world will change for me_

_And be so wonderful_

_Live life, breathe air_

_I know somehow we're gonna get there_

_And feel so wonderful_

_And it's all for real_

_I'm telling you just how I feel_

_Wake up the members of my nation--_

He didn't notice it before. Maybe actually singing the song, singing the lyrics, he understood it. This song is sick and wrong and mean. Why would a song like this ever be stuck in the last airbender's head? Why? But as the thought thickened, the Avatar's happy-go-lucky attitude faded away to the back of his mind. It was the truth, the pure and unforgettable truth. He was the last airbender, the last of his people, the last of his nation.

"How can I wake up the members of my nation if they are all gone?" Aang sobbed, uncontrollably. Stalking back to the Gaang, the Avatar was in no mood to sing anymore. But the record player in his head had other ideas.

_I know, you see_

_Somehow the world will change for me_

_And be so wonder--_

"STOP IT!" Aang yelled at the sky. "JUST STOP IT!" He stormed off still depressed.

Back to the tween-aged girl... She squealed with excitement to see the next episode of her favorite show. And as the theme song played once again, a horrible thought entered her mind. Quickly, she turned off the TV, and began to beg to her now first favorite TV show, Avatar, for forgiveness. She never, ever wanted to listen to that song again.

* * *

A/n: Don't you just love it? I do. It's pretty weird I know. It ended up differently than how I imagined, but oh wells. Im sorry to the tween aged girl, but now her favorite TV show is Avatar! So everything's all good! Review! Review! Review! You can complain and ask questions too, like how my brother did. I don't mind. D And mention which version you like the best. 


End file.
